


Then Adam

by rednihilist



Series: Adam Lives 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednihilist/pseuds/rednihilist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just the two of them, but. . . maybe it doesn't have to be.</p><p>First Part In a Spin-Off of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/57191">Vision</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and certain characters belong to Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers. No profit is gained from this writing, only, hopefully, enjoyment.

He thinks he's finally starting to win the no-pets argument. Any day now, Mom's gonna come home from work and sigh and pretend she's all put out, but she's going to give in. He can tell.

  
He changes his mind, though, when his birthday does roll around. He's old enough now, and he knows what it means. Mom's always saying how he's a good kid and she knows he works hard at school and around the house. It's just the two of them, but. . . 

  
Maybe it doesn't have to be that way.

  
It's kinda weird, no, _really_ weird. Mom asks for the day off from work, and she doesn't even put up a fight when he says he doesn't want to go to school that day. She just nods, and goes back to cooking. He doesn't know what's going to happen, and he really regrets begging for this now.

  
He waits on the couch, flipping through the channels nonstop and bouncing his leg up and down. Their street isn't all that busy usually, but he swears it's like a parade out there today. Cars and trucks zoom past and even a semi at one point. None of them stop.

  
It's about three-thirty, and Mom's still in the kitchen, and he's sweated through his good shirt and bitten all his nails down so far his fingers ache. He knows he's messed up, but he's too scared to go in and tell his mom sorry. What if she starts crying, or yells at him for being a stupid, selfish brat?

  
He should've just gone with the dog.

  
Another car comes rumbling down the street, and he knows he shouldn't get excited. He can't help it, though. He holds his breath, hoping it'll stop and praying it'll be just like all the rest and keeping his fingers crossed.

  
It doesn't keep going. The sound comes closer and it gets louder and louder. He can't tell if it actually is a car or some big truck. Whatever it is rumbles real close outside for a minute, on the street, next to the sidewalk. He finally can't stand it any longer and runs over to the window with the remote still in his hand. When he pulls the curtains back to peek, his hands are all sweaty so he rubs them dry on his nice pants and ends up dropping the remote. It sounds really loud because the rumbling of that car has stopped. It is a car, a huge old black one. It's not broken down or anything, though. Looks pretty cool actually.

  
Suddenly his mom's there, and she's looking out at the car, too. She sighs and puts her hands on his shoulders. Starts moving him to the front door. His mom opens it and they step outside onto the porch. He turns to look back into the house and realizes the remote's still on the floor and he left the tv turned to some stupid action flick.

  
But then a car door slams shut and when he looks, he sees some guy standing there. And the guy kinda looks just as freaked out as Adam is.

  
"Come on up, John," his mom calls out. She sounds tired, and she squeezes his shoulders as the guy nods and starts walking up the stone path. He sneaks a look at her face real quick, and she doesn't look mad at all.

  
"Kate," the guy says, stopping at the bottom of the stairs and just looking up.

  
"Hello, John," Mom replies. She squeezes his shoulders again and then says, "Adam, this is John Winchester. . . your father. John, meet your son."

  
He can't help it. He looks down at the porch, and his shoes. He's acting like baby, and he's the one who wanted this in the first place.

  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Adam," the guy says. Adam looks up, and tries to smile. The guy, John, he's trying to smile too, but it just makes him look like he's about to throw up.

  
That's about how Adam feels too.

  
"Cool car," he says, jerking his chin at it. That makes John's smile more real, and Adam's just glad he didn't come off like a stupid kid.

  
"Well, let's go inside," his mom suggests. She lets go of him and turns. Adam isn't sure if he should go ahead of John or behind him, but as the guy starts up the stairs he moves inside first. He waits for him, though, and locks the door once they're all inside. When he turns around, John's still standing there and he's got a funny look on his face.

  
Adam shrugs, glances at the guy's face again before looking down at the floor. Mom's already back in the kitchen, and he's kinda glad now that he couldn't eat anything before. She must have made a lot of food for John, and the guy's big all right, but. . . not big enough to eat it all.

  
"You always lock the door?" John asks quietly. His voice is pretty low, deep. Adam kinda smiles when he thinks it matches the car's rumble.

  
"Um, yes," Adam answers. "Mom grew up in a big city, I guess." He shrugs again. Glances at John's face. "She told me to always keep it locked."

  
"So you do," John finishes. There's something about the way he says it, so Adam looks up again.

  
"Yeah."

  
John nods and smiles again, then gestures with his arm for Adam  to go first.

  
"Where would you prefer to sit, John?" Mom asks once they're at the table. There's food everywhere, and place settings for three.

  
"Here's fine," John says, putting his hand on the back of the chair closest to the doorway.

  
Mom smiles a little and reaches over to move a wine glass to that spot. "That's where Adam usually sits," she says, before going back into the kitchen to grab something else.

  
John looks over at him with one raised eyebrow, and Adam's sorta jealous cos he's always wanted to be able to do that.

  
" 'm taking your spot?" he asks, and Adam gets what he's asking.

  
He shakes his head and walks over to the other side of the table. "It's no big deal," he tells him. "I don't mind."

  
"Good view of the tv from here," John says with a smile. He hasn't made any move to sit down, so Adam doesn't either.

  
"Good view of the door too," Adam responds.

  
Instead of chuckling or smiling some more like Adam had intended, John just looks at him.

  
"What can I get you to drink?" Mom's voice calls out from the kitchen. Adam turns to look and sees her standing in the doorway with a weird expression on her face too.

  
"Water's just fine," John answers.

  
"Adam, milk?" she asks, looking at him.

  
"Yes, please," he says and she smiles back at him.

  
"Coming right up," she replies, taking off again.

  
Adam turns back to look at John, just in time to see the guy finish ripping at a fingernail with his teeth. John gives one of those embarrassed smiles everyone has and then pulls the bit of nail out of his mouth.

  
"Bad habit," is all the guy says, shrugging.

  
Adam swallows and looks down at the table again.


End file.
